Hogwarts, A Nightmare
by Fonique2
Summary: Yes, I am James Potter, Harry Potter's son. I don't need his intuition, though, to know there's something seriously wrong here!
1. King's Cross Station

**This story takes place after the seventh book and has spoilers concerning the seventh book so I advise you read Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows before reading this fanfiction.**

Disclaimer: Plot line and Harry Potter is copyright of JK Rowling. She owns all last names and senior members of this fanfiction. Some junior characters of this story are my creations but modeled after characters of JK Rowling. The beginning of this chapter, up until the departure, is written straight from the seventh book epilogue. Only sections of the beginning are mine. If you have read it, you will know whose work is who's. ALSO, my father's fiancé, Kristi, helped me with many of the ideas in this fanfic. I could not have done so well without her.

Thank you.

Enjoy.

Autumn seemed to arrive suddenly that year. The morning of the first of September was crisp and golden as an apple, and as the little family bobbed across the rumbling road toward the great sooty station, the fumes of car exhausts and the breath of pedestrians sparkled like cobwebs in the cold air. Two large cages rattled on top of the laden trolleys the parents were pushing; the owls inside them hooted indignantly, and the redheaded girl trailed tearfully behind her brothers, clutching her father's arm.

"It won't be long, and you'll be going too," Harry told her.

"Two years," sniffed Lily. "I want to go _now_!"

The commuters stared curiously at the owls as the family wove its way toward the barrier between platforms nine and ten. Albus's voice drifted back to Harry over the surrounding clamor; his sons had resume the argument they had started in the car.

"I _won't_! I _won't_ be in Slytherin!"

"James, give it a rest!" said Ginny.

"I only said he _might_ be," said James, grinning at his younger brother. "There's nothing wrong with that. He _might_ be in Slyth-"

But James caught his mother's eye and fell silence. The five Potters approached the barrier. With a slightly cocky look over his shoulder at his younger brother, James took the trolley from his mother and broke into a run. A moment later, he had vanished.

Once on the other side, James' vision was clouded with white steam. He grinned, pushing his trolley forward enough to see the great scarlet train in front of him. Pushing his trolley along, James located an open door to the Hogwarts Express.

"James!"

Upon hearing his name, James peered over his shoulder and smiled. Running towards him was a short boy in the muggle attire of a navy sweatshirt in jeans. The boy had pale skin with brown freckles littering his nose. He had rangy, brown hair that sloppily covered his large, fathomless, brown eyes. He was no other than James' best friend, Benjamine Finnigan.

"Hey!" James greeted.

Ben slowed to a stop next to James, panting and leaning over the handle bar of his trolley. A green trunk was set inside, bearing the letters B.F and a small cage sat on top of that. Inside, James knew, rested Ben's dilatory toad, Toady.

Ben never was very creative.

"Shall we find a seat?" James suggested.

Ben nodded and the two boys hefted their luggage aboard the train. They dragged the luggage down the tan-carpeted hallway, peering into compartments. Most were empty; most students were still on the platform, giving their goodbyes to family.

The two found an empty compartment towards the back on the left side. They slid open the door and walked inside. Ben and James both lifted their trunks, sloppily sliding them onto the racks above the seats. Ben then sat down, placing his toad's cage on his lap.

"You're staying here?" James questioned, setting Pelithin on the seat across from Ben's.

Pel was a scruffy looking owl with brown feathers that had tan streaks on the wings. He wasn't large but had fierce some talons of an onyx color. James had gotten him as an eleventh birthday present.

"Yeah. No use in going back to get smuggled with kisses and happy tears from Mum," Ben replied.

James smirked. "Okay, well, I'll be back then."

Ben shrugged and James left the compartment, sliding it closed behind him. He exited the train, squinting through the thick steam for a sign of his family. He set off to the left, seemingly disappearing into the billowing clouds of steam.

"I wonder where they are," James mused before halting in his tracks.

James' eyes slowly grew large, his gaze set upon a stone pillar only feet away from him. Against the pillar was his cousin on her sixth year, Victoire, silver hair reaching to her lower back. Her crystal blue eyes were closed as her pale lips seemed fused together with Teddy Lupin.

Teddy Lupin, age nineteen, was almost family to the Potters. Harry, James' father, was godfather to Teddy. Teddy today, being a metamorphmagus, was sporting spiky black hair and violet eyes with sharp features. His own body covered half of Victoire's as the two seemed to be biting each other's faces off.

"Oi!" James hollered, sprinting towards the two.

The kissing slowly stopped as Teddy pulled away, turning to see James as he halted before them.

"Just _what_ are you doing?" James asked viciously, glaring daggers at Teddy.

Teddy shrugged. "I came to see Victoire off. Now, if you please, go away."

James' mouth dropped as Teddy turned back to Victoire and they continued their activity. Gaining composure, James wrinkled his nose in disgust and turned on his heel, in search of his family once more. This time, he had itemization.

Once again, squinting through the broad steam, James finally managed to find his family. The four of them were standing next to James' aunt and uncle, Ron and Hermione Weasly. Rose, their girl who would be entering Hogwarts with James' brother Albus, was standing next to Albus at the moment. The other Weasly child, Hugo, was standing next to James' younger sister by four years, Lily.

"Hey!" James called out, running up to them.

"Teddy's back there," he said breathlessly, pointing back over his shoulder into the billowing clouds of steam. "Just seen him! And guess what he's doing? _Snogging Victoire_!"

He gazed up at the adults, evidently disappointed by the lack of reaction.

"Our Teddy! _Teddy Lupin_! Snogging _our_ Victoire! _Our_ cousin! And I asked Teddy what he was doing-"

"You interrupted them?" said Ginny. "You are so like Ron-"

"-and he said he'd come to see her off! And then he told me to go away! He's _snogging_ her!" James added as though worried he had not made himself clear.

"Oh, it would be lovely if they got married!" whispered Lily ecstatically. "Teddy would _really_ be part of the family then!"

"He already comes round for dinner about four times a week," said Harry. "Why don't we just invite him to live with us and have done with it?"

"Yeah!" said James enthusiastically. "I don't mind sharing with Al-Teddy could have my room!"

"No," said Harry firmly," you and Al will share a room only when I want the house demolished."

He checked the battered old watch that had once been Fabian Prewett's.

"It's nearly eleven; you'd better get on board."

"Don't forget to give Neville our love!" Ginny told James as she hugged him.

"Mum! I can't give a professor _love_!"

"But you _know_ Neville-"

James rolled his eyes.

"Outside, yeah, but at school he's Professor Longbottom, isn't he? I can't walk into Herbology and give him love..."

Shaking his head at his mother's foolishness, he vented his feelings by aiming a kick at Albus.

"See you later, Al. Watch out for the thestrals."

"I thought they were invisible! _You said they were invisible!_"

But James merely laughed, permitted his mother to kiss him, gave his father a fleeting hug, then leapt onto the rapidly filling train. They saw him wave, the sprint away up the corridor to find his friends.

James slid open the door of his compartment to find two more people occupying it than just Ben. As he walked into the compartment, the three already inside looked up and smiled. James smiled back, taking his seat, that was saved by Pel, beside a girl with darker skin and sleek, black hair that was tied back in a pony tail. Her name was Connie Thomas, one of James' partners in crime.

Across from Connie was another of James' friends. Alexis Longbottom, not a Gryffindor like the other three, but a Hufflepuff, with long, wavy blonde hair and brown eyes, smiled at him. She was daughter of two of James' professors; Professor Neville Longbottom and Professor Luna Longbottom. On Alexis' lap was a rather large cat with puffy white fur and silver eyes.

"Hi James," Alexis spoke in a very soft and dreamy voice. "Did you have a nice summer."

"I did," James smiled. "It was fun teasing _Little Al_."

"Oh, that's right, Albus is entering his first year, isn't he?" Ben inquired, seeming interested.

James let out an evil smirk. "Yup."

"That's not very nice, torturing the poor kid," Alexis commented, stroking the back of her cat, Mercury.

James rolled his eyes.

"Do you think he'll be a Gryffindor?" Connie asked.

"Probably," James replied absentmindedly.

The discussion ended there and the rest of the journey was filled with discussion of Quidditch, classes and magic.

"Finally! We're back!" Ben exclaimed, running of the train in his Gryffindor robes.

James, Connie and Alexis followed, stepping onto the dirt road of Hogsmead, the wizarding village about thirty minutes away from Hogwarts.

"It is good to be back," Alexis smiled, giving her cat to a train attendant who would put Mercury with the rest of the pets that would be delivered to Hogwarts after the students.

James smiled, agreeing and along with his friends, boarded the carriages that would take them to the castle known as Hogwarts.


	2. A Surprise Sorting

The Great Hall was bustling with excitement. James, sitting proudly among the Gryffindors in between Connie and Ben, was also among the most excited. The first years had yet to arrive and James couldn't wait to see his little brother up on the wooden stool and immediately declared a Gryffindor.

"Has it always taken this long for the first years to get here?" whined Ben, eyeing the empty, golden plate and goblet in front of him.

Connie rolled her eyes at Ben's insensitivity. It was gesture commonly known to come from Connie.

_"Here they come!"_ whispered a second year a few seats down.

James turned is head to the right, gazing upon the large doors of the Great Hall. The doors had finished opening and in spilled dozens of little first years. They all were so small and many had frightened looks upon their faces.

Katie Bell, professor of Transfiguration and the head of Gryffindor house, whispered quick instructions to the preteens and then shuffled past them, in between the Hufflepuff and Gryffindor tables, to the front of the Great Hall. She placed an old, wooden stool on the ground in front of the headmaster's chair where Minevera McGonagall sat. Atop the stool, she placed an old, raggedy hat. As Katie moved to the side of the stool, all attention was on the old hat. It was a moment before a long stitch in the hat moved and immediately began to sing.

"Although you may not think it,

I've been almost everywhere.

Name any place at all,

And I swear I've been there.

I've gained loads of knowledge,

Some you may not care to know.

I have memories of happy,

And memories of woe.

And although I may not be,

A sight for sore eyes.

If you put me on,

I can tell no lies!

I sort you into houses,

Of where your attributes lie.

For this important sorting,

I would pick no hat but I.

You could be placed in Gryffindor,

Where the brave of heart dwell.

Here they show their chilvary,

Their daring and nerve well.

Or maybe you're in Hufflepuff,

Polite and kind of soul.

Don't let the badger fool you,

Don't mess around their hole!

Or maybe in Ravenclaw,

Is where you ought to be.

Where your cunning and your wisdom,

Will help you successfully.

Last but NOT least is Slytherin,

Full of cunning rivalry.

You'll always have a challenge,

Be all you ought to be.

So come, try me on,

See where you ought to be!

You'll never, ever find,

A better hat than me!"

_(song written by me)_

The Great Hall burst into applause as the song ended. The hat smiled then grew silent. Katie stepped up, unraveling a scroll. "When I call your name, please come forward and sit on the stool to be sorted. Archer David!"

A thin boy with sandy blonde hair and brown freckles littering his pale nose with brown eyes, shook slightly. A muggle born, James decided. The small boy made his way to the stool and sat down nervously. Katie placed the hat on the boy's head and after a second it hollered, "Hufflepuff!"

The Hufflepuff table applauded and the boy gave a weak smile, hopping off the stool and heading to the Hufflepuff table.

"Baily Harriet!" Katie called next.

A girl walked forward. She had curly, auburn hair in a high pony tail. Her eyes were a pretty hazel and were sparked with determination. She sat down on the stool and the hat was placed on her head. "Gryffindor!"

James brought his hands together with the rest of the Gryffindors as Harriet made her way to the table.

"Cooper Edwin!"

A boy with raven hair walked up and was sorted in Ravenclaw. The next girl was a Gryffindor. A few more first years where sorted into Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw and four were in Slytherin.

"Malfoy Scorpius!"

At the sound of the name, murmurs began to erupt from the house tables.

"This kid has Slytherin written all over him," Ben muttered as the silver haired boy made his way to the stool.

Once in the front of the hall, the hat was placed atop his head. It slid over his ears. Everyone who thought Scorpius was predictable was wrong. It took several seconds for the sorting hat to decide but finally, it had reached its decision. "Hufflepuff!"

Almost every breath in the hall gasped in unison. The hat was lifted from Scorpius' face to show him all the shocked faces of the Great Hall.

"B-but isn't that Draco Malfoy's _son_!" Ben whispered in astonishment.

James' eyebrows furrowed in concentration. "Malfoy's daughter was sorted into Slytherin..."

James glanced to the silver-haired girl at the Slytherin table. She was in his year with long flowing hair and her mother's blue eyes. She went by the name of Isabelle and she was as cold as cold could get. She was brilliant though and never ceased in showing off her skills in charms and potions. Right now, her piercing eyes were following her brother as he made his way to the Hufflepuff table; they were angry slits.

After that drama, a pair of twins went to Ravenclaw and another two students went to Slytherin. One more to Hufflepuff and then,"Potter Albus."

James' eyes followed his brother to the stool. Albus looked especially like his dad but was less trouble-seeking than Dad and himself. Albus sat on the stool and the sorting hat went over his head. As the sorting hat thought, Ben nudge James in the side and James smiled at Ben, then turned to his brother just in time to hear,"Slytherin!"

James' smile disappeared almost immediately. _Slytherin_? Had he heard that right? Just in case he hadn't, he turned to Ben but found his face full of shock. Connie was biting her lip, glancing at James. Now, James knew he had heard correctly.

James looked to the front of the hall again as Albus made his way to the Slytherin table. Now James knew how Isabelle must be feeling. _Betrayed_.

James hardly paid attention as the crowd of first years got smaller and smaller until one student was left.

"Weasly Rose!"

The girl with bushy brown hair and blue eyes walked forward. Anyone who had not lost interest, watched her as she sat upon the stool. The sorting hat was on her had almost longer than anyone else until it finally exclaimed,"Gryffindor!"

James clapped along with the rest of his house. At least his cousin had found her right place. If not Gryffindor, she would have been in Ravenclaw, but at least it wouldn't have been _Slytherin_.

"Welcome to another year of Hogwarts," McGonagall greeted, standing to her feet as the sorting hat was taken away. "I would just like to inform you that anyone wishing to sign up for your house Quidditch team should see their house's team captain. Also, Filch would like me to remind you, as always, no magic in the corridors!"

On the left side of the Great Hall, an old man nodded. Filch now had gray hair and slouched even more than he had. His new pet was Precious, a black cat with a bushy tail and piercing green eyes. McGonagall had insisted Filch retire a few years back but he insisted that the school would go to hell without his rules.

"Now, dig in!" McGongall finished and sat down once more.

In front of James, golden bowls and platters appeared with a large assortment of food.

"Finally!" Ben grinned, immediately pulling meat from bones and slopping potatoes on his plate.

James looked over his shoulder to the Slytherin table. Albus was at the end, being ignored by the other Slytherin. Obviously, no Slytherin would accept a Potter. Albus looked up and James turned back around before he made eye contact. As he slowly poured his goblet with Mead, James' eyes narrowed. _Traitor_.


	3. Potters Don't Belong in Slytherin

Ben yawned loudly, slumping sleepily as he dragged his book bag down the grand staircase. James walked slowly next to him as students passed the two on their way to breakfast.

When the two had gotten ready and went down to the common room, Connie was already gone. He and Ben had figured she had already gone to breakfast, and they were right. As the two entered the Great Hall, Connie was sitting in their usual spot, a quill in her hand as she feverishly scrawled, seemingly a novel, onto parchment. A bowl of untouched oatmeal sat on the table in front of her.

"We haven't even been assigned homework yet," Ben yawned, sitting two seats down from Connie.

James glanced at the filled parchment and nodded, taking his usual seat in between the two. Connie ended her writing with a large signature, set her quill down and began to roll up the parchment. "It's a letter to my parents."

Ben seemed to not have heard her, slopping some bangers and mash onto his plate. James grabbed some coffee cake and pouring marmalade into his goblet.

"Has Bell given out our schedules yet?" Ben asked.

Right on cue, Professor Bell walked towards the three. "Finnigan?"

Ben looked behind him, a sausage hanging from his mouth. Bell wrinkled her nose. With a flick of her wand, the sausage zoomed into his mouth and Ben swallowed it, almost making him choke. Connie snorted from besides James who snickered at Ben's facial expression.

As Ben coughed for air, Bell tapped a piece of parchment with her wand. Writing appeared on it. She handed it to Ben. "Here's your schedule."

Ben did his best not to glare and took his schedule from the professor. She tapped another piece of parchment and handed James his schedule, then Connie's. James peered at his schedule.

_Transfiguration_

_Charms _

_Care of Magical Creatures_

_Potions_

_Potions_

_Defense Against the Dark Arts_

_Herbology_

_History of Magic_

"Ugh, double potions," Ben groaned to James' right.

"You too?" James held his schedule next to Ben's. They had double potions together , Transfiguration and Care of Magical Creatures.

"At least I don't have to suffer alone," Ben sighed, almost relieved and scooped some potatoes onto his fork, abandoning his sausages.

"I have Charms, Care of Magical Creatures and Herbology with you, James," Connie observed, looking over James' shoulder.

James glanced over at Connie's schedule and noticed a different subject not on his schedule. "Arithmacy?"

"Hm, oh, yeah," Connie nodded, taking a scoop of oatmeal.

"Arithmacy? You're taking an extra course?" Ben raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, why?" Connie copied the gesture.

Ben stared at her a moment before shaking his head and taking a drink of orange juice.

Connie frowned. "I blame James. My parents want me staying out of trouble this year," she shot a glare over at her black-haired friend.

Just as James placed his schedule on the table, a rumbling noise came from above. James looked up to the ceiling and the noise was identified as hundreds of owls, flapping their wings. The owls swooped into the Great Hall, scattering among the student body.

A large brown owl landed next to Connie, a rolled up newspaper attached to its leg. Connie untied it, placed a coin in the pouch on the owl's other leg and used the string to attach her letter to its leg before it took off. Another owl, smaller than the one delivering The Daily Prophet to Connie, landed on Ben's plate. He groaned as the potatoes clung to the bird's feet and took the small letter from the owl.

James looked up to the sky and noticed a white, snowy owl fly over his head towards the Slytherin table. He frowned, Albus' owl. It was then James noticed a familiar owl with brown feathers. James' eyes followed the bird as it swooped down, landing on James' shoulder.

"Hey Pel," James greeted softly.

The bird let out a soft squawk and held out its right leg. James noticed a small envelope, attached with blue ribbon. He untied it, gave Pel a stroke on the head and let the bird leave for the owlry. James unfolded the letter and read.

_Dear James,_

_I know you don't like your father and I sending many letters, but it just seems traditional to send one on your first day. Are Ben and Connie doing well? How about you? Oh, and when you see Hagrid, say hi for us!_

_We received an owl from Albus already. He's been put in Slytherin! Can you believe it? Your father and I are very proud of him. He'll turn out very successful there! Aren't you just so proud!_

_Make sure to send an owl back! Keep up on your studies!_

_Love,_

_Mom_

_PS: Don't forget to give Neville our love!_

James lowered the parchment and peered over his shoulder to the Slytherin table. There he spotted Albus, also just finishing a letter; his must have been longer. As Albus lowered the letter, he began to look up and James immediately turned back around, staring down at his letter.

_Aren't you just so proud!_

James couldn't help but glare. How could he be proud? His brother, his own flesh and blood, had betrayed him! He went to _Slytherin_! Most everyone that Dad had fought in the final war against Voldemort had come from Slytherin.

"Ugh, I hate when she sprays her bloody perfume on these!" Ben's complaining voice broke through James' thoughts. James looked over to see Ben crumpling the letter in disgust, wrinkling his nose like it was burning.

"Why are you always so cruel about your Mum? It seems like she really loves you," Connie asked Ben, not looking up as she turned a page of The Daily Prophet.

"Yeah, maybe a little too much! I swear, she'd never let me go if I didn't make her! You'd think the umbilical cord was still attached!" Ben complained, waving his hands around in irritation.

"Every time I come over here, you're complaining about something," came a voice from behind the trio.

The three looked over their shoulders to see James' cousin, George Jr. Weasley, standing behind them. Ben grumbled something, pushing his plate away from him and throwing the crumpled letter on top of it. George's best friend, Kristian Jordon, stood next to him.

"Ah, double potions, eh?" George mused, looking down at James' schedule.

"Yeah," James muttered bitterly.

"We have double Divination," Kristian said.

"What exactly do you _do_ in that class?" Ben asked.

"Oh that's right, you're starting this year, aren't you?" George remembered.

"Oh, you'll have loads of fun," Kristian said sarcastically.

Ben moaned. "Just as bad as potions, neh?"

"Worse," George muttered.

"Bloody hell..." Ben cursed under his breath.

James sighed. "Well, we better head to our first class."

"Agreed," George nodded. "Kristian and I are off to Charms."

The two waved and left, chatting as the exited the Great Hall. Ben sighed and stood up, hefting his book bag with him. Connie and James followed suit, slinging their bags over their shoulders and heading for the doors of the Great Hall.

"What do you have first, Connie?" Ben asked.

"Defense Against the Dark Arts," she replied.

James lost concentration on his friends' conversation as he noticed another person heading towards the doors. He was wearing black robes with a silver and green tie. James scowled. _Albus_.

Albus, realizing he was heading straight towards his brother, smiled. He ran forwards. "James!"

James did not stop but tried to ignore the first year.

"James! James!"

James tried walking faster but it didn't work.

"James I-!"

"What do you want?" hissed James, stopping.

Albus halted next to James with wide eyes. "I-I-"

"You what? Do you have something to say or did you stop me for nothing?" James narrowed his eyes at his younger brother.

Albus didn't speak. His eyes were still wide. James was never the nicest elder brother, but he was never cold towards Albus.

James glared and rounded on his heel. Before walking a way, he commented. "The tie matches your eyes."

Albus watched his brother disappear through the grand doors.

"It's because you're a Slytherin," came a quiet voice. Albus turned around to see Rose standing there, sporting Gryffindor robes. She sighed, her bushy hair covering her face and walked past the boy.

James caught up with his friends just as they arrived at the staircases of Hogwarts.

"Oi, where did you go?" Ben asked as the three started up the staircase.

"No where," James muttered, leaving Ben with a blank look and Connie with a raised eyebrow.

They walked in silence for a moment until Connie broke it. "Here's my stop."

They had arrived on a landing with one brown door. She waved to her friends before disappearing through it. Ben and James didn't move but grabbed the railings on the stairs and they jerked and began to move up.

"You've just got to love enchantments. It takes a ton of walking time out," Ben commented.

"Unless you're careless. Remember what happened to Harley Conner last year?" James responded. Ben cringed slightly, recalling the occurrence.

The two soon arrived at the Transfiguration room. They walked in to find most of their classmates seated already. James glanced around the room, observing his classmates. He growled. "Not more Slytherins..."

Ben and James walked down the theatre steps of the room, finding a table in the middle. The both sat down, waiting for class to start. As they waited, James glanced over to the other side of the room where the Slytherins sat. James spotted the most feared trio from Slytherin, Isabelle Malfoy, Bridgette Zanbini and Vincent Goyle. Bridgette never spoke much, James knew, but followed Isabelle around; who should have been put in Ravenclaw, well, if she wasn't nearly evil. Vincent Goyle was stupid but a large bloke and did Isabelle's bidding.

A loud tapping noise brought James' attention to the front of the room. Professor Bell was tapping her wand on the desk, ready to begin the lesson.

At the end of the class, James stood up irritably, having unsuccessfully turned a teacup into a rat. He followed Ben out of the room and was at the door when the wind was knocked out of him. His back slid down the doorframe and heard Ben call his name.

"Excuse me, Potter," Isabelle giggled in a sickening, sweet voice and walked past James through the door, followed by a very timid Bridgette. Vincent, who James figured had shoved him, smirked, following his two classmates.

"Oi mate, are you okay?" Ben ran over, grabbing James' wrist and pulling him to his feet.

"Yeah," James muttered, shifting his backpack.

"I wonder what that was about," Ben mused as the two walked down the hallway as Ben headed to Herbology and James headed to Charms.

"They just shoved you out of no where?" Connie inquired, after James had recalled his experience with her.

James nodded, trying desperately to make his airplane zoom off the table. Connie tapped her chin pensively with her wand, making her plan dive-bomb into Emma Addison's hair. Just as James' plane moved across the desk, Connie broke his concentration, making his plane fall off the desk.

"I think I know why they're like this all of a sudden," Connie said.

James raised an eyebrow in question.

"Their usual behavior was simple insults, spells from around the corners every now and again but now, they just want to make your life hell. Suppose it's about Albus?"

"Albus?" James echoed.

"He's a Potter. To them, Potters don't belong there," Connie explained.

They don't, James added in his mind.

"They're taking it out on you," Connie observed.

James thought about it for a second. His eyes narrowed. "Then this means war."


	4. Quidditch Rivalry

The weeks rolled by slowly at Hogwarts. To James, the classes drawled on and the homework continued to pile above his head. Today, however, this would all pay off; today was Quidditch tryouts.

"Quidditch! Quidditch!" Ben chanted, running, almost dancing, down the staircase from the boys' dormitory to the Gryffindor common room.

"I've never seen you this active in the morning," James commented, slowly following behind the brown-haired boy.

"Quidditch!" was Ben's only response, turning to face James.

Despite the ringing in James' ears from Ben's boisterous shouts, James smiled. Quidditch was what made the world go round. Whenever classes were too overwhelming and homework threatening to drown him, James could clamber onto his Astroid Seeker 210 and fly meters above his problems.

"Ben, keep it down," came a female voice from behind the boy.

Ben turned around to find Rose standing there, a stack of books held tightly to her chest. She was smiling, despite her command. James smiled, stepping up beside Ben. "Hey Rose."

"Hi, James."

"Are you supporting the Quidditch team?" James asked, adjusting the black book bag on his shoulder.

Rose shook her head, sending her bushy hair thrashing against her cheeks. "Nothing except wishing the two of you luck before a game."

Ben whistled. "Oh, is your dad gunna be mad."

Rose shrugged. "I'd prefer to focus on my studies."

James rolled his eyes. "Just like Aunt Hermoine."

Rose smiled, gesturing to the door of the common room. "Shall we go to breakfast?"

Ben and James followed Rose, clambering out of the portrait hole into the hallways. Together they walked down several flights of moving stairs, reaching the grand staircase. Ben grinned. "Can't wait to tell Connie!"

James let out a laugh. "I can't wait to see her kill you."

"As if she'll get the chance," Ben rolled his eyes, slinking down the marble steps, patting the robe pocket that held his wand.

The three Gryffindors reached the Great Halls. Their eyes fell over the four tables in the room, bustling with students in black robes. Despite the earliness of the day, it was loud with laughing students. Today, the Great Hall was louder than usual, full of excited students ready to try out for the Quidditch teams.

"I'll see you guys later," Rose shifted the books to one arm, waving to the two boys as they reached the Gryffindor table.

"Where are you going?" James asked, suspiciously eyeing his cousin.

"I'm going to speak to Albus," Rose said boldly.

James' nostrils flared, a common gesture from James when irritation flared within him. Rose ignored this and continued. "He's quite lonely in Slytherin, all by himself."

"Whatever," James muttered. Rose turned on her heel and made the long walk to the end of the Great Hall. James and Ben continued along the long Gryffindor table, searching for Connie along the way. The two friends passed a group of second years, excitedly discussing who would be trying out for the Gryffindor House team.

"Newbies," Ben muttered.

James spotted Connie and sat on her right side while Ben to her left. Connie looked up from her cereal to the two. "Good morning."

"Morning!" Ben grinned with abnormal cheerfulness, reaching for breakfast.

"Don't you dare start talking about Quidditch this early in the morning," Connie warned immediately. Of all their friends, Connie was the only one who disliked Quidditch.

"Oh, you're no fun, Connie!" Ben whined.

"James! Ben!"

James looked over his shoulder to find Alexis skipping towards them. Her usual, awkward smile was plastered upon her pale lips and her brown eyes sparkled vibrantly as usual. She stopped before them. "Quidditch tryouts today!"

Connie sighed, throwing her arms up in defense. She stood from the table, collecting her book bag and cereal and moving to a new spot. Alexis took her spot, turning to James. "Are you trying out for seeker again, James?"

James nodded. "Yeah, I seem to have a knack for it. What about you? Are you trying out for chaser again?"

"Actually," Alexis spoke in her usual, dreamy voice. "I was thinking about trying out for keeper."

"Ew!" Ben exclaimed, spraying food chunks across the table. "That's Isa-freak's position!"

Alexis shrugged. "Then I will prove I am better than her."

Ben, mouth open in disgust, turned away. James turned his attention away from Ben and back to the blonde-haired Hufflepuff. "His Zanbini going for Seeker again?" he asked, referring to Bridgette's twin.

Alexis smiled and stood. "As far as I'm aware. Well, I guess I'll see you guys later!"

James waved in farewell, and then turned to Ben. "We should head off to class."

"Potter, Finnigan."

James, whose head had been sitting on the desk, watching his small half-button/half-beetle at eye level, looked up. Ben, who had been staring at his button with deep concentration, deciding that if he stared at it long enough, it would change into a beetle itself, looked up as well. Professor Bell stood over the two. "I expect to see the two of you trying out for the house team this year."

"You'll see us there!" Ben assured.

Bell smiled. "Good." She looked down to James' button/beetle before shaking her head. Walking away, she added,"more flick of the wrist."

Ben and James glanced to each other then back down to their buttons, sighing. "Yes, see you there."

Ben's and James' head whipped up again. Isabelle stood before them this time, a smirk set upon her elegant features. A timid Bridgette, as usual stood behind the silver-haired girl and the bulging Goyle stood beside Isabelle, a stupid smirk on his lips.

"I see we have the displeasure of seeing you on the field," James spat, glaring at Isabelle.

"Funny Potter," Isabelle dismissively waved her hand. A coy smile played on her lips. "So, I hear your brother is trying out for the Slytherin house team."

"You know first years can't try out for the Quidditch teams," James said.

"Well, why don't you try telling that to Headmaster McGonagall," Isabelle said before drifting away from the table.

James turned to Ben. "What is she talking about?"

Ben shrugged; James glanced to Isabelle and her group.

"Albus is trying out for the Quidditch team?" Connie asked, pulling gloves onto her hands.

Ben, James and Connie were currently attending Care of Magical Creatures. James had relied to Connie the events of Transfiguration as they prepped to hunt underground Wallumchews. "That was Isabelle said," James said, pulling on his own pair of gloves.

"But first years can't-"

"I know," James said. "That's when she said 'try telling that to Headmaster McGonagall'."

"Hmmm," was Connie's only reply. She never said much about anything, but she listened.

"Maybe you should ask Rose," Ben suggested.

"Why?" inquired James.

"She's been in contact with Albus, maybe she'll know what Isabelle's talking about,"Ben said as the three of them kneeled beside freshly tilled dirt, shifting through dirt as directed.

"She's way too stubborn though," James sighed.

"Well, has the thought occurred to you that Isabelle may just be messing around with you?" Connie asked.

"Why would she go out of the way?" James asked.

"It's distracting you," Connie said, pointing down to James' fingers, which were being gently gnawed by the poisonous, yet painless teeth of Wallumchews.

"Oi!" James exclaimed, pulling his fingers away, holding them close to his chest. Connie sighed.

The rest of the day resumed slowly, maybe even slower than usual. Finally, however, the last bell of the day sounded. James bolted from Mr. Binn's classroom. He raced down the hallways and up the moving staircases, as fast as possible without colliding into other students. Before any other students arrived, James skidded to a stop in front of a large painting of a large lady dressed in a pink dress. She lazily stared down at James. "Password?"

"Wumble Bat!" James panted.

The portrait swung open, revealing a doorway in the wall. James clamber through, arriving in the comforting cornice of the Gryffindor common room. He raced up to the boys' dormitory, headed to his bed. He smiled, upon seeing his Astroid Seeker 210 set up against the nightstand beside his bed.

"James!" Ben exclaimed.

James turned around to see that Ben had arrived. James grinned widely, probably larger than he had the entire time he had been at Hogwarts this year. Ben rushed over to his bed, grabbing the broomstick from beside it. His was an older model broom, the Firebolt 6000, but it functioned well enough.

Broomsticks in hand, James and Ben practically ran the entire way to the Quidditch field. Upon arrival, the two saw all their members from last year along with some new entries and a few second years. The captain of the team, Daniel Wood, directed the students to stand in a line. They named the positions they wished to play and were separated into groups accordingly. Most of the new entries were interested in being chasers and beaters, except for two. They were both second years; one ran for keeper and the other was running for seeker.

James smirked inwardly to himself. He knew this second year would not be able to match his skills. He was a natural; both his mother and his father had played seeker on the Gryffindor team, it was in his blood. As for the kid trying for keeper, James new that student would not make the team either. Daniel was a natural for keeper and was captain of the team-enough said.

The tryouts lasted several hours. It appeared that all of the students had talent, even some of the second years. Daniel stood on the ground, inspecting broom movement, reflexes and speed. When it came time to identify the seeker for this year, Daniel took a small golden ball from his pocket and released it into the air. As it began to flutter around, unseen, both James and the second year, Harvey, were told to mount their brooms. On Daniel's cue, the two kicked off of the ground and into the air.

As the wind rushed through James' black locks, his heart soared past him. All his troubles immediately melted away and suddenly, all that mattered was him and his broom. A grin spread across his face, how great it was to be back on a broom! He hadn't been on the entire week before school; and that had been entirely too long!

Then James reminded himself that he had a job to do. Harvey was already sailing around on his broomstick, in search of the speedy, golden ball that was around the stadium somewhere. James leaned on his broom and sped forward, his eyes rapidly searching for the ball.

Five minutes had passed and still, there was no sign of the golden ball. Harvey was keen on finding it, his eyes squinted as he slowly pushed his broom forward. James was bored now, his head rolling back and forth on his shoulders, lazily searching for the ball. Ironically, that's when it came into sight.

It was about ten meters ahead of him, zooming towards one of the many stands surrounding the stadium. James' eyes flashed and he sped forward, headed towards the Snitch. James had received a ten second head start by the time Harvey had realized James was after the Snitch. Harvey sped forwards, after James but everyone knew the competition was over. James had a better broom, better speed and better skills.

James rose up on the Snitch, stretching out his arms. _Come on, come on!_ James willed himself, stretching out his fingers. A smile spread across his face as James lurched forward, wrapping his fingers around the golden ball. "Yes!" James called, pumping his right arm in the air.

As the Gryffindors applauded from below, Harvey cursed. James smiled, holding his closed fist up to his face.

"Good job, James," Ben congratulated as tryouts ended that night.

"You too," James smiled. The two were headed up a large hill towards the castle. "We're going to be on the team again."

"I admire your confidence," Ben agreed. "If we hurry, we might just make it back in time for dinner!"

"Right, you wouldn't want to be late."

The icy tone reached the boys' ears. James and Ben stopped, turning around. There stood Isabelle with her usual cronies and her arm around the shoulder of...,"Albus!" Ben exclaimed.

Isabelle smiled. "Indeed. You're now staring at the new seeker of the Slytherin House team."

Albus did not bring his eyes up to meet those of his brother. James glared daggers at his little brother, then to Isabelle, who only smiled. "Good luck, James," she smiled, butchering his name with her voice. "See you on the field."

The Slytherins pushed past Ben and James. Goyle made a point in shoving his shoulder into James' as he moved past. James and Ben glared after them.

"I can't believe she had her arm around Albus!" Ben mused at dinner that night. "That's so not like her."

"She must be using Albus to get back at James," Connie said.

James said nothing but continued to glower in his seat. Food was placed upon his plate but sat untouched and cold. "Get back at me for what!"

"For being a Potter...for being a Gryffindor."

"I wonder if this is how she treats her younger brother," Ben wondered, setting his gaze towards the Hufflepuff table in front of theirs, in between the Gryffindor and Slytherin. Scorpious Malfoy was sitting at the table beside Damon Zanbini, chatting profusely.

"This is how she treats anyone if they aren't Slytherin or pureblood or muggle haters," Connie slandered.

"True," Ben muttered before taking a bite of his chicken.

"Ben! James!"

The two looked over to see a tall girl with blonde hair, reaching to her mid back and green eyes run up to them. It was Olivia Cooke, a fourth year and was chaser last year for the Gryffindor Quidditch team. Ben immediately felt faint, for as soon as he had laid eyes on her last year at Quidditch trials, he had fallen into a deep infatuation.

"Hey Olivia," James greeted.

"Daniel's placing the results of the tryouts on the bulletin board in the common room tomorrow," Olivia informed. "Don't forget to check."

"Thanks Olivia," James said. She nodded and moved away from them to return to her friends.

Ben sighed. "Oh man..."

Connie rolled her eyes. "You know that she's single. If you talked to her instead of fainting like an idiot..."

"Connie, shush! You're interrupting!"

"Interrupting _what_?"

"My fantasy where I don't listen to your gripe."

Connie glared and sent a quick punch to Ben's shoulder. At his gasp of pain, she smiled, satisfied, and returned to her plate of ribs. James rolled his eyes and looked away from the two in time to see Isabelle leave the Great Hall. This would not have caught James' interest except for the fact that she was not accompanied by Goyle or even Bridgette. She was moving quickly, as though not wanting to be seen.

Slowly, James lowered his gaze, his curiosity peeking. He looked to Ben and Connie. "Uh, I forgot, I have loads of History of Magic homework!"

Connie and Ben turned to James. "You're actually going to do it?"

"He does his homework," Ben said. "It's me who doesn't do it."

As Connie broke into a lecture about the troubles they had gotten into the previous year, James slipped away from the table. He sped-walked out of the Great Hall just in time to see Isabelle reach the top of the Grand Staircase and take a left. Taking two steps at a time, James climbed the staircase and took a sharp turn left. He slowed to a walk as he casually followed Isabelle down the hallways. He watched as she stopped in front of the library and opened the large oak door, stepping inside. James' eyes shifted and followed her to the oak doors leading to the library. He swung the doors open and stepped inside.

The library came into view. Beside for the old librarian behind the desk, to library was empty. Being eyed by the cranky librarian, James searched the shelves and tables trying to find the Slytherin.

"What are you doing?"

James whipped around.


End file.
